Electrical switch elements such as relays or contactors are standard components that have long been used in electrical engineering. When the contacts are opened, in particular at high current strength, arcs frequently form between the contacts. Arc formation is problematic on the one hand because the arcs are conduits, such that, as long as an arc is present, the electrical switch is not interrupted, and, on the other, because the hot plasma of the arc may damage the components of the electrical switch element both inside and outside of the switch chamber. This results in a reduced useful life of the switch elements.